Circling The Wagons
by Karmadevi
Summary: Missing scene from the end of "I Just Wasn't Made For These Times". Nolan goes to check on Amanda and learns that his job is about to get a lot harder.


A/N: Missing scene from the end of "I Just Wasn't Made For These Times", set after Nolan gets his gun back from Rafe and before he goes to see Doc Yewll.

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me.

* * *

**Circling The Wagons**

Nolan rapped his knuckles against the door frame perfunctorily as he strolled into the mayor's office.

"Hey."

Amanda glanced up from her paperwork, smiling warmly when she spotted him. "Hey."

"Just checking in," he explained. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, with just a touch of exasperation at having said it so many times. "And thank you, by the way. I couldn't say that earlier. If you hadn't gotten there when you did…" Trailing off, she shook her head slightly as her hand drifted up to finger the bruises on her throat.

His gut clenched unpleasantly at the thought.

"Don't mention it," he said. And then, because it came out more gruffly than he'd intended, "I'm pretty sure keeping the mayor alive is in the job description."

The corner of her mouth lifted in that familiar half-smile. "Probably. But that doesn't mean I can't be grateful."

This time, he just accepted her thanks with a nod.

"Everything else okay?"

"Yeah," she said, but a cloud drifted across her expressive face and Nolan went on alert.

"What?" he questioned sharply, closing the distance to stand in front of her desk.

"Nothing," she dismissed it quickly, turning back to her paperwork.

Nolan refused to budge. "Amanda."

Sighing, she sat back and met his gaze frankly. "Fine. I'm only telling you this because you're the lawkeeper and you should probably be aware when there's a threat against my life."

He stiffened. "What are you talking about? Is this about Gordon?"

She shook her head. "It's not about Gordon."

Getting to her feet, she moved around the desk, picking up a file and handing it to him.

"Apparently, Olfin Tennety never made it to Vegas. She's back in New York and she's convinced her bosses that I'm the only thing standing in the way of them moving into Defiance."

He barely glanced at the contents of the folder. "And now they want you dead."

She nodded simply. "So it would seem."

"_This_ is what you weren't going to tell me?" he demanded, throwing the file back down onto the desk in frustration.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Give me a break, Nolan. It's been half an hour since _I_ found out. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea."

"Yeah, and what if they made their move while you were still wrapping your head around it?" he shot back heatedly, pushing into her personal space. "Dammit, Amanda, I should've been your first call! I can't protect you if I don't know what's going on!"

"Which is why I told you," she returned pointedly, unfazed by his temper.

Nolan tried to stare her down for a minute but she stared back steadily, refusing to fold or give him the argument he wanted. Finally, he changed the subject.

"How did you hear about this?"

"Connor Lang. He dropped by earlier."

His expression turned deadly. "He threatened you?"

"No, he warned me," Amanda corrected, surprised. Realizing that he'd misread Connor, she hurriedly clarified, "He was trying to protect me, Nolan."

His expression barely lightened. "By giving you a head's up that his employers are gunning for you. Yeah, the guy's a real sweetheart," he said sarcastically.

"Well, he also offered me a job," she admitted uncomfortably.

It was Nolan's turn to be surprised and he waited expectantly for more information.

"In New York. Territorial governorship," she elaborated as succinctly as possible, suddenly engrossed in idly tracing a scar on her battered desk.

"His solution is for you to go work for the evil empire?" he asked incredulously.

A slow smile crept across her face and she laughed, cutting the tension. "Funny, that's exactly what I said," she grinned up at him.

Nolan couldn't help smiling back, though he didn't find the situation amusing at all.

"They wouldn't have a reason to go after you anymore," he grudgingly observed.

Amanda's expression hardened. "Defiance is my home, Nolan. I didn't run from the Volge attack and I'm not running from this. Besides," she added wryly. "I'm not about to respond to a death threat by going to work for the people who made it."

"Glad to hear it," he approved, more relieved than he cared to admit. "And don't worry, Amanda. They're not gonna get anywhere near you. Not if I have anything to say about it."

She smiled faintly but he could see the unease she was trying to hide.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but we both know how powerful the Earth Republic is. If they really want me dead, there's not much you'll be able to do to stand in their way."

He frowned, annoyed by her sudden pessimism. "So, what, you're just giving up?"

"Of course not," she retorted impatiently. "If Tennety's smart – and not just out for revenge – she'll realize all they have to do is run a pro-E-Rep candidate against me in the election and make sure they win. There are easier ways to get rid of me than killing me."

"Election tampering?" he mused, crossing his arms as he contemplated that.

Amanda laughed wearily, sinking onto the edge of her desk. "I don't think that'll be necessary. I'm not exactly a strong incumbent, Nolan. _Any_ other candidate would have a decent shot at beating me, never mind one with E-Rep funding."

"I don't believe that," he disagreed. "People like you, Amanda. They respect you—"

She groaned and raised a hand to cut him off. "Oh, please, stop. I don't want your pity, Nolan, and I don't need you to prop my ego. I'm just stating the facts."

"Fine," he conceded after a moment, deciding that it wasn't worth the fight. Instead, he settled onto the desk beside her, shoulder to shoulder, and just looked at her. "So what _do_ you want me to do?"

Amanda gazed back at him solemnly. "Just be ready. For whatever happens."

He considered her words and her somber face and nodded slowly.

"You got it," he promised.

"Good." She nudged his shoulder and stood, heading back to her seat. "Now get out of here. I've got work to do."

Nolan straightened. "Me, too," he said, striding toward the door. "I'll send Tommy over to stand guard outside."

Spinning back on her heel, Amanda looked like she wanted to argue for a moment, but then sighed in resignation. "Is that really necessary?"

"Didn't you just finish telling me one of the most powerful governments on the planet wants you dead?"

"In theory," she protested half-heartedly. "I don't think it's an imminent threat."

"Well, we're treating it like it is," he declared sternly.

She frowned. "In case you were wondering? _This_ is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Yeah, I'm still mad about that. Don't give Tommy a hard time or I'll put Irisa on guard duty and you will _both_ hate that," he threatened.

Rolling her eyes, she dropped back into her chair and raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, I'll be a good girl and do what I'm told. Are you happy?"

Nolan's lips twitched in amusement. "Ecstatic. I'll check in on you later. For now, I'm gonna go get some answers because I'm sick of playing catch up all the time. And I know just where I'm gonna start," he finished darkly.


End file.
